Aramis Feldspar
Aramis Feldspar '''is a dark mage and leader of a group of rogue mages that goes by the name of Gates To Paradise. Aramis created the group to acquire his goal of reforming the world. Aramis uses Mimic, a form of magic that allows him to mimic one's magic and use it for himself. '''Appearance Aramis is a middle-aged man who is noted to be somewhat tall as well as. He has red hair that is in a spiked up fashion, as well as red eyes to match. Aramis dons a black cape with a red interior on top if his dark purple outfit with orange lines. Personality Aramis goes to any lengths to achieve his goals, no matter the cost. Aramis may also have a deep hatred for the outside world for unknown reasons. Aramis is also shown to be loving and caring, being a father figure to Chloe. Aramis has knowledge of almost any and all forms of magic, training Chloe in her usage of Ritual Magic so she can perform the Paradiso Ritual. Aramis is strict, but doesn't believe in punishment, believing that all rule breakers will get their karma in the end game. Aramis is also noted to be forgiving by his subordinates. Although Aramis will forgive, he never forgets. History Not much is known of Aramis' history, except that at some point, he was driven to his goal to reform the world. Along his journey, he recruited other mages to assist him in this goal. Aramis reveals that himself, Dakota and Harlem were part of a dark guild whom seeked to revive an ancient wizard known as Midgand. However Dakota and Harlem took the Dragon & God Sabre and fled in order to prevent the revival of the wizard. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Mimic: 'Aramis uses Mimic, a form of magic that allows him to mimic one's magic and use it as his own. How he does this isn't known however he wields the magic of all his subordinates. * 'Blue Flare: 'A subspecies of Fire Magic which generates flames that attach themselves to surrounding surfaces and continue to burn until extinguished. Aramis got this magic from Agni. * 'Barrier Magic: 'A form of magic that allows the user to exert their magic to create barriers. Aramis got this magic from Alexander. * 'Sea Embodiment Magic: 'A form of Water and Transformation Magic which allows him to become one with surrounding bodies of water to reshape their limbs and create devastating attacks. Aramis received this magic from Douglas. * 'Celestial Spirit Magic: 'A form of magic that allows the user to summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World. Although not seen using this magic, it can be assumed Aramis also has it, receiving it from Amara. * 'Ritual Magic: 'A form of magic that allows the user to perform rituals to create devastating effects by peforming rituals, which takes time, focus and is draining on most magics. Although not seen using this magic, it can be assumed Aramis received it from Chloe. * 'Requip: The Exorcist: '''A subspecies of Requip magic, the user can store weapons and robes in a pocket dimension and switch between them in combat. Although not seeing using this magic, it can be assumed Aramis received it from Isaac. '''Monstrous Magic Power: '''Aramis has incredible amounts of magic power, capable of using magic from his subordinates, some of which require a lot of magic power. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Aramis is a master at swordsmanship, capable of using swords with amazing skill that rival even some of the most skilled of swordsman. '''Keen Intellect: '''Aramis is incredible smart, mostly in the field of magic. He knows of almost every magic known to man with incredible detail. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Aramis has much more strength than the average person, shown by his ability to lift gigantic planks of wood. '''Immense Durability: '''Aramis is extremely durable, he can take large amounts of pain before going down. '''Equipment Retribution: 'A blade in which Aramis forged with multiple types of metals and ores, smelting them together to form an extremely durable blade. Aramis has kept this blade sheathe until the day he meets the person who he has marked for death. 'Battles and Events Trivia Aramis' stats are as followed Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Main Antagonists